Silver Butler
by Grell Tennant-Smith-Batch
Summary: A murder that only could of been caused by a Grim Reaper. The only catch-They're all out of town. Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy are both out to find the killer. And when a new butler comes to London, the butler of the Silver family, what will happen? *Please note-Originally started out as a one-shot!* GRELL OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Silver Butler**

A/N:My first yaoi lemon... Please read and review... Probably sucks... But this is what happens when a Grell doesn't get a rp! She comes up with lemons! And bad ones too...

~Phantomhive Manor~

_CLANG! SMASH! CRASH! _Loud sounds came from the kitchen. Sebastian sighed. The servants were just so incompetent… The demon's eyes flickered to his master, asleep in his arms. Sebastian let out a chuckle. _No wonder, _he thought, as he opened his master's door, _he's tired, after spending a full day with Lady Elizabeth. _Hoisting the boy onto his shoulder, Sebastian pulled the bedsheets off so Ciel could sleep. After placing the boy onto the bed, Sebastian changed Ciel's clothing.

"Sleep well, my young lord," Sebastian said, bowing to the sleeping male and turning to leave. He felt something holding him back. "My young lord, if you wish for the servants-" _SMASH! CLING! DING! _"-to be stop what they're doing, you must let me go."

"I don't care what they're doing, just as long as they don't ruin the tea set," Ciel muttered. Sebastian smiled. It was at times like these when all Sebastian wanted to do was eat Ciel's soul. A tug at Sebastian's sleeve.

"My young lord…" Sebastian said as he turned around, trailing off. Ciel was shirtless, and his eyes met Sebastian's with confidence.

"Sebastian… Do you really think I am so naïve? I asked the servants to make noise. It was their order, and now it's time for yours. Sebastian! This is an order! I order you to fuck me!" Ciel ordered, and Sebastian's demon star glowed.

"Yes, my lord," the demon said, as he bowed. He strode towards Ciel, his long legs carrying him across the short distance quickly. Ciel smirked. _You can do anything with a simple order, _the boy thought, readying himself for sex with Sebastian.

Sebastian had reached the bed. Reaching down, he took his masters face, tilted it up, and kissed him. Ciel smirked, and pulled at the other male's hair. Sebastian moved onto the bed, pushing Ciel underneath him. The older man kissed Ciel's neck, and nipped and sucked at it. Ciel let out a moan.

"Seb-sebastian…" Ciel moaned erotically as his butler nipped at his collarbone. Sebastian began to roll Ciel's right nipple in a gloved hand. He stopped, and pulled off his gloves. He then started to suck on Ciel's nipple.

The earl could feel himself becoming more and more aroused by the black haired man. He took off his butler's jacket, and then began to undo the buttons of the white shirt Sebastian wore. Sebastian helped shrug it off.

Ciel stroked the butler's chest. _I never realized Sebastian was so sexy. _

Sebastian took off Ciel's night pants and then his master's boxers. He stroked Ciel's manhood. Ciel threw back his head. "AHH! SEBASTIAN! I… ITS TOO GOOD!"

Sebastian smirked. He loved making his master feel this way. Lowering his mouth to the silver-haired boy's member, he blew on it gently. Ciel moaned. Sebastian's tongue flicked out and licked the tip. He took Ciel in, part by part, until Ciel was fully in him. He began to suck, and Ciel squirmed above him, making erotic noises.

_I can't wait until I get to fuck him, _Sebastian thought. Ciel felt himself coming.

"Sebastian… uggh… I'm coming…" Ciel managed to choke out, seconds before the boy came in the butler's mouth. Sebastian swallowed it.

"That was quite interesting young master," Sebastian whispered. Ciel unbuttoned his lovers pants in response. He slid off the butler's underwear, and wasted no time. He began to lick, suck and pump Sebastian's erect penis. Sebastian merely smirked.

After Sebastian had come with no warning, Ciel got onto his hands and knees. Sebastian got behind him, and positioned himself.

"Are you quite ready, Ciel?" Sebastian said his voice husky and sexy.

"Y-yes…" Ciel stammered. Sebastian suddenly thrust into Ciel's ass, making Ciel scream in pain and pleasure. Sebastian kept on thrusting in and out, in and out, in and out.

"Sebastian! I'm… coming!" Ciel screamed. Sebastian smiled. He was coming too. The pair came at the same time. Sebastian came into Ciel, and Ciel came all over the bedsheets. Sebastian pulled out of Ciel slowly.

"Was that satisfactory, my lord?" Sebastian questioned, panting slightly. Ciel nodded. The boy was panting so hard, he looked like Pluto!

"Sebastian… I have a new… Order… You must fuck me… Whenever I desire…" Ciel managed to say, before he fell asleep in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian smiled, and his eyes glowed with his demon powers.

"Yes, my lord."

A/N:Should I continue with this? Add Alois and Claude? If you review, then please tell me! Grell, out!


	2. Chapter 2

~Trancy Manor~

A/N:This chapter isn't a lemon... I'm trying to set up a crime that Ciel and Trancy both want to solve... MORE LEMONS COMING!

"Ole!" Trancy giggled. _Oh, such fun! Taunting Claude! _Trancy began to dance around his room, and purposely fell over. "CLAUDE! HELP ME! I'VE BEEN INJURED!"

The demon entered his master's room. "Your highness, what seems to be the issue?" Claude observed the blond, who had tears in his eyes. _All he wants to do play with me, taunt me, _Claude thought.

"Oh, Claude, I've fallen… and I… I can't get up!" Alois whined. "Please Claude… Help me!" The boy reached out an arm. Claude shook his head.

"Your highness, you must be more careful," the butler said as he picked up the boy. Alois smirked and smiled at the man.

"Claude… please don't let me go!" Alois whispered, as he wrapped his hands around the demon butler's neck. Claude unwrapped the boy's hands.

"Highness, I must let you go now. I have something I must attend to," Claude said, placing the blond onto the bed and bowing. He turned around, and walked out the door, ignoring Trancy's whines.

"Shit! HANNAH! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Trancy shrieked, and seconds later, the woman entered the room. Trancy smirked.

"Hannah… get me dressed for bed…" Trancy said dismissively. The purple haired woman nodded.

"Yes… Your highness," she whispered. Trancy tensed. Screaming, he hit the maid across her face. Hannah fell backwards, and let out a soft cry. That enraged Trancy more.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME BY THAT NAME! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" Trancy's hand went up and down, hitting his maid again and again. From the doorway, the triplets watched as Hannah gritted her teeth, and Trancy smacked the beautiful woman.

"FORGIVE ME MY LORD!" Hannah screamed as Trancy's foot made contact with her stomach. Letting out a yelp, she collapsed to the floor. Blood ran off Hannah's face and she made no attempt to staunch the crimson liquid. _Let my blood run all over me, all over the house, all over the world, if it proves how much I love Alois and his brother. _

"How can I forgive you Hannah? Only Claude and… my brother can call me highness. What right do you have!?" Trancy screamed at the bleeding woman.

"I have… no right… I'm sorry…"

Trancy beckoned the triplets into his room. Timber picked Hannah up off the floor, and Thompson and Canterbury supported her as they took her downstairs. Trancy pouted.

_Where is Claude when I need him?_

__A/N:How was it? Did I get Trancy's bitchy-ness down? R&R! GRELL OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Still not a lemon ;-; I was not going to turn one of the characters into a rapist! XD Also, maybe two _Soul Eater _fanfics coming... One by me, one by my friend... When I post them, I want you to tell me which one you prefer!

~Dark alley in London~

The woman walked along the alley. She had found no exit on Foster Street, so she was going to try Finch. _Who knows_, she thought, gathering up her skirts, _maybe I'll find something down there. _

From along the rooftops, a man watched the woman walking. He smiled. _Maybe she's the one to set me free of that little piece of shit back at the house. _The man shook his head. _No, she's too… Much like a maid… Still might be fun to kill her… _

The man smiled. He had found his entertainment for the night. He jumped up from his crouch. Time to go hunting. He followed the woman on the rooftops for some time, wanting to kill her, but he thinking better of it.

_What fun will I have if my prey's dead? _He would question himself, and let out a slight chuckle. _No fun what-so-ever,_ he would answer.

The woman had reached a dead-end. _What now? I'm supposed to be back at the house by now! _She thought. She slumped against the wall. _This_ _isn't fair!_

_Now, _he thought, as he jumped down from a rooftop and landed in front of her, light as a cat.

"Um, excuse me miss, but are you quite alright?" he asked. The woman looked up. _Any mortal would be stunned by her beauty,_ he thought, _luckily, I am no mortal. _

Standing up and brushing herself off, the woman smiled. "Oh yes! I am just fine! I just seem to have lost myself… and I… I'm a governess… and I'm supposed to be back for the children by now…" She smiled once again, but this smile was forced. "I'll be on my way now. Thank you kind sir."

"It isn't safe to walk the streets alone, miss….?"

"Isabelle Winsleydale," she replied, getting more and more comfortable with the strange man.

_Good… just how things should go… _"Miss Winsleydale, I will escort you home if you give me the chance," he said, holding out his arm. She took it.

"Thanks you," she bowed her head. He merely smiled.

"It is as a good gentleman should do, Miss Isabelle." The couple had begun walking. Soon they were out of the maze of seedy backstreets. Isabelle bowed.

"Oh thank you for getting me out of there! I am now able to walk from here; the house is only a few minutes-"

"But Isabelle, what if you are mugged or worse on the way there? It is a fine night for a murder," he hissed. Isabelle started to feel a little panicked.

_This strange man won't leave me alone! And how did he get into the alley without me seeing him?! _Isabelle shook her head. "Really sir, I require no mo-"

He clapped a hand to her mouth. "Isabelle, I am quite tired of your… spirit." He pulled out a pair of wire cutters. Isabelle screamed, but no sound came out. "Now I'm not a reaper, but I'm not those vile creatures from hell… I am neither but yet, I am both."

_Oh help me someone, please help me, don't let me die, I have to see the children! _The wire cutters were dragged across her neck. Pain and blood. Dying. She couldn't think, couldn't see… _The children, the children, the children…_

A/N:R&R... I think I have insomnia... SO LOTS MORE CHAPTERS COMING! GRELL OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Okay... from here on out, its getting friggin intense. So can't handle it, I suggest you go find a sturdy book, and ask someone to Maka-chop you, okay?

~Phantomhive Manor~

Ciel stirred. His head was pounding, and he felt a pain in his ass. "What the fuck happened last night?" he muttered. He opened his eyes slightly to see Sebastian staring at him. The demon smiled.

"Oh good, you're up. For breakfast today, we have two delightful dishes. One is the scones and tea platter. The scones are fresh-baked. Or we have the smoked salmon. Which would you prefer my lord," Sebastian asked.

"I'll have the salmon, with a cup of Earl Grey," Ciel replied. His head was reeling. _Why am I naked? Why is there a pain in my ass? And why in hell's name is Sebastian looking tired?! _

Several minutes later, Sebastian returned carrying Ciel's breakfast. He placed it on the breakfast tray his young master always ate off of. He turned to go, and felt Ciel pulling him back.

"My lord, not this again…" the demon said, turning around. But instead of lust in Ciel's eyes, there was confusion and anger.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I DRESSED LIKE THIS!? AND WHY ARE YOU SO TIRED!?" Ciel yelled. Sebastian smiled.

"My lord, last night I was ordered to have sex with you. Since I am a butler of the Phantomhive house, I do as my master wishes. And I am not tired. If I was, what sort of butler would I be?" He bowed, and left the room.

_SHIT! Did I really give Sebastian that order?! DAMNIT! _Ciel thought, as he darkly ate his breakfast. Everything tasted the same to him. It tasted like Sebastian, his member in Ciel's mouth, Ciel desperately sucking, and-

"NO! YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Ciel screamed as he threw the breakfast onto the wall. The china flew towards the walls, bookshelves and the floors and food went everywhere. As always, Sebastian stepped in at the last second and caught everything.

Ciel stood up. "SEBASTIAN! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" he screamed. He slapped the man across his face. Sebastian looked surprised.

"My lord… It was an order… If I disobeyed, what sort of butler would I be?" Sebastian said calmly. Ciel stood, bare naked, full of fury. "My lord, are you quite alright?"

"NO SEBASTIAN I AM NOT FUCKING ALRIG-" Ciel raged, but was cut off mid-sentence by Mey-Rin standing in the doorway.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mey-Rin screamed as she caught a quick glimpse of Ciel's manhood. Sebastian stepped in the way quickly.

"Mey-Rin, why is it you're here? It had better be important," Sebastian said, shielding Ciel. Mey-Rin shook her head a couple of times, and handed a telegram to the butler.

"It's a telegram from the Yard, a woman was murdered but no one knows who by! The police don't even have a suspect! The young lord is wanted right away! Oh, and a bit of polish might have rubbed onto the address…" she confessed, blushing. Sebastian shook his head.

"Oh Mey-Rin, whatever shall we do about you," he whispered. The maid turned bright red and ran away. Sebastian turned to Ciel.

"And now young lord, I get you dressed."

~Trancy Manor~

Hannah smiled at the telegram man. "Thank you so much!" she said cheerfully. "Good-bye!" Taking the telegraph from him and closing the doors. Hannah sighed. Claude still wasn't back from wherever he had gone. She stopped and felt her face. It was bruised, as was the rest of her body, and if you put enough pressure onto one spot, it would start to bleed.

_I'm taking this telegram to Alois, _Hannah reminded herself, _and if he needs any help with anything, I'll do it. _She walked up the grand staircase, followed by the triplets. She stopped at Alois' door. She knocked on it lightly.

"HANNAH! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?" Trancy yelled at her through the door. She slid the telegram under the door.

"You received a telegram, and I brought it up for you," Hannah said as she stood up. She bowed, and walked away, her braid swinging.

Trancy stood up. He walked towards the telegram and carefully picked it up. He opened it and slowly read it.

"YES! I FINALLY GET TO SHOW THAT PRICK OF A PHANTOMHIVE A TRANCY IS BETTER! YES!"

A/N:And we end this thrilling chapter with Alois being, well, Alois. GRELL OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Gaaaaaaahhhhh! Sorry I haven't posted a chapter till today, I had writers block -.- Good news-I'm not forever alone... I got a boyfriend! YAY! Kinda... He's my best friend also... Ehehehe... Bad news at the end of this chapter...

~Crime Scene~

Ciel smirked. Alois wasn't here yet. More time with the body. Ciel inspected the body. Her throat, slashed, blood everywhere. Any other boy of Ciel's age would have been queasy by now, but Ciel wasn't fazed.

"Sebastian… What murder weapon was it," Ciel asked. Sebastian bent down to see.

"My lord, it seems to be a grim reapers weapon… But more modified," the butler answered simply. Ciel nodded.

"Then we first have to-"

"CIEL!" Alois shouted as he ran towards the younger boy.

_SHIT! ALOIS IS HERE! _Ciel gracefully side-stepped just before Alois could hug him, sending the blond crashing into the ground. "Hello Trancy… How pleasant to see you," he said cooly. Alois smiled at him.

"Oh Ciel, I missed you!" Trancy yelled. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Tell me when I actually give a shit," Ciel snapped. Alois looked hurt for a second, but then stood up. He walked towards Ciel with fire in his eyes.

"I'm going to solve this case, you piece of Phantomhive shit, and I'm going to get all the glory!" Alois spat. Ciel cocked his head.

"You? You're going to solve this case? I thought your stupid butler did all the work."

Claude lunged at Ciel, but Sebastian stepped in the way. "Do you really think you will be able to hurt my young master that easily? Or better yet, at all?" Sebastian said as his eyes turned from black to the pinkish color demon eyes were. Claude hissed, and his eyes changed too.

"And did you think I would let him insult me?" Claude hissed. Sebastian chuckled. "You little piece of scum, Michaelis… You little piece of demon scum… I'm ashamed to call you a demon!"

Sebastian's face hardened once Claude had said that. "We will see, won't we Claude…"

No one noticed the girl and her butler, standing, watching the scene. Her long silver hair swung in the wind, and her ice blue eyes were settled on the scene. The man beside her was tall, lean and looked regal.

"Boys, what ever shall we do?" she said, her voice soft and musical. Ciel, Alois, Claude, and Sebastian looked over at the girl. She smiled, and walked forward, her butler behind her.

"I'm Alice Silver! I run the Bellnet company!" She shot a look at Ciel. The boy grimaced. The Bellnet company was the only completion for Funtom, so Ciel had been working to surpass the little girl in front of him.

"I am Alexander Skaar, Miss Alice's butler," he said, and Sebastian and Claude looked at the new butler. Alexander looked back calmly and raised his hand. He pulled off his glove. There was a demon contract star, but it had been cut in half… by what looked like a grim reaper weapon.

Sebastian smiled to himself. _If a demon's star has been cut by a grim reaper's weapon, the demon therefore becomes a Noheart, half demon, half reaper… I thought it was only a legend… _

Alexander remained in the same spot for the rest of the talk between the young adults. He never flinched, never showed any emotion…

"Come Alexander, it's time to go," Alice said. Alexander nodded.

"Yes m'lady," he said, and he bowed. He then followed the silver haired girl to her carriage. They left moments later.

Sebastian looked at the sky. _Rain clouds, _he thought, _we had best be getting home. _He moved closer to Ciel.

"My lord, it looks as if it's going to rain… We should leave."

"I was just going to tell you we were going to leave," Ciel answered as he turned to Alois and Claude. "Sebastian and I are going home, I hope you two find something."

Claude smiled. "I'm sure we will, Ciel Phantomhive…"

A/N:And the bad news... My friend is in love with Benedict Cumberbatch! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! R&R! GRELL OUT!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Sorry this ones short guys... I got my Grell wig today! Now I have Rin Kagamine and Grell Sutcliff like a bo$$! This chapter is around the 3 idiots (Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard) and it's going to set-up some of the story... Keep reading my crazies! (That's what I'm going to call all my readers!)

~Phantomhive Manor~

The three servants sat around the massive table. Mey-Rin polished her glasses hastily, and Bard and Finny were talking. Well, mostly Finny. Bard just sat and nodded, or said yes.

"I wonder when the young master is going to be back," Mey-Rin said. Finny looked up.

"I know! We can surprise him with a… surprise!" Finny said. Bard and Mey-Rin nodded.

"Yes, the young master will like that!" she said, and smiled.

"Yeah, how bout it? I had nothing better to do," Bard said, as he put a cigarette into his mouth. Standing up, he raised his arm. "Let's do this!"

They set off. Mey-Rin began to polish, Finny began to weed, and Bard began to cook. Seconds later, cries came from each of them, announcing their quick mistakes.

"SHOE POLISH! THE MASTER WILL BE SO UPSET!"

"OH NO! I ACCIDENTLY PICKED THE YOUNG LORD'S FAVORITE ROSES!"

"AWW CRAP! I TOTALLY BURNT THE KITCHEN!"

The three went into a corner. Mey-Rin and Finny crying softly, and Bard cussing. Suddenly, something hit the house. A loud bang went off, and the three tensed. They were under attack!

Mey-Rin made for the roof, where her sniper was kept. She took off her glasses and her maid hat. Her long reddish-pink hair floated down. She crouched down, and took aim.

Finny quickly uprooted a tree. _Poor tree! _He was ready to throw it. He looked around. No one in the garden. He circled around the house, and saw Pluto, in his demon dog form, fighting something.

Bard grabbed his guns. "I'm going to take those bastards out!" he said, as he ran out of the house into the yard. He began to shoot, testing out the guns. "YOU GUYS READY?!"

"YES!" Finny and Mey-Rin shouted back. And the fight began. Mey-Rin smiled. She was going to get this asshole that attacked her master's house; after all, he had saved her. She saw a man, running towards the house. Chuckling, she aimed the gun at the man.

"Not so fast," a voice hissed from behind her. A hand grabbed her hair and a hand went over her mouth, silencing her. Mey-Rin tried to scream, but she couldn't.

"You won't be killing today, sniper," the voice said again. Mey-Rin struggled but was being held tightly. Something hit her on the back of the head.

Suddenly, the fight stopped. Finny and Bard tensed, waiting for something big to happen. Nothing did. The two went back inside to see a pair of shattered glasses on the table…

A/N:Was it intense? Okay... Awkward situation of the day... My best friend and I did a yaoi rp... In class... We were called brave XD Anyway, my crazies, I have writers block now... R&R and tell me a better name for you crazies... GRELL OUT!


End file.
